


Make me better

by XxsamixX



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Anxiety, Depression, F/M, Family Drama, Friendship, Music, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Sarcasm, Self-Harm, Slow Burn, Smoking, Social Anxiety, Suicidal Thoughts, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-06-30 05:34:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15745299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxsamixX/pseuds/XxsamixX
Summary: 19 year old Raven Blackrose is on the run from her past.After her parents death her life spiraled out of control and to protect the people that she cared about she left Zuzu city and decided to begin a new life in Stardew valley.However her problems followed her and she found herself haunted by her guilt and anxiety.However could a boy with an equally as dark past be the one to save her from herself as she uncovers the terrifying secrets of her past and learns what kind of people her family was....





	1. A new beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hey...so this is my first fan fiction and i hope you like it :-) please let me know what you think I would really appreciate it im going to try and upload at least once every 2 weeks minimum.The first chapter is a little short but enjoy :)

Raven Blackrose stared out the bus window at the green countryside that flashed past her in an attempt to distract herself from the anxiety that was gripping her throat and making her want to vomit.So this was it.The fresh start that she had so desperately wanted since the day her parents died but had always denied herself.She didn't deserve a fresh start.She deserved to suffer and live everyday knowing that it was her fault that they were dead.But here she was sitting on a bus that would take her far away from Zuzu city to live on her grandfathers old farm.He had died before she was born but he had decided to leave her his old farm in Stardew valley, and now she was grateful for it.She couldn't have lived in that city a moment longer,not if it meant putting the people she cared about in danger.Raven dug her fingernails into the palm of her hand and gritted her teeth at the sharp pain but at least it was a distraction. Yoba when did she get so fucked up?

The bus jerked to the left as it inevitably hit a pothole in the increasingly uneven road,pulling Ravens attention violently away from her thoughts and the flickering scene of rolling hills and mountains.  
"shit!" she cursed as she held her neck from the impact of the sudden movement."I know I said i deserve to suffer,but I didn't mean I wanted whiplash" she muttered through gritted teeth..But what did she honestly expect she knew Stardew Valley was painfully rural when she decided to relocate outside the city,in fact she was counting on it.Raven peered around the edge of her threadbare seat to asses if any of the passengers on the bus had witnessed her outburst and pegged her as a crazy person but was met with the sudden realisation that she was the only passenger.Strange she thought,when she first boarded it had been full.She recalled her own dismay of having to sit at the front and her irrational fear of sitting with her back of a number of strangers. Did she space out for that long?.Her wrist watch confirmed her fears,it had been 5 whole hours and she barely recalled anything other than her own unease.

"This your stop kid?" croaked the middle aged bus driver that smelled distinctly of stale cigarettes and beer.The smell made her own body crave nicotine.Her name was Pam or something she briefly remembered from the conversation they had shared earlier. "the hell am i kidding this is the end of the road,Yoba knows why your moving here".Raven mumbled a brief thanks and rose from the seat,briefly being greeted by the pain and stiffness of her legs due to the long journey.The driver muttered something about the crazy hippie youth as she herself exited the vehicle,presumably to open the storage space in the side of the bus.

By the time Raven finally managed to convince the numbness to leave her legs and exit the bus Pam had already left,probably to get a beer if her smell was anything to go by and piled up next to the bus was Ravens suitcase and various moving boxes.She decided to buy the woman a beer if she saw her again in thanks for moving her assets...well it was basically just her necessities.The majority of her belongings had been sold or thrown away at the dump she was determined to start fresh and leave her old life behind and she never had been particularly sentimental anyway.

The first thing that caught Ravens attention about her new town was it's beauty everything was so green and bright and...Alive.It was the complete opposite of the city where everything was grey and lifeless.Raven jumped as she realised that someone was standing further down the path watching her with a bemused look.Raven felt her stomach flip  
with anxiety as she realised she had been standing there like an idiot and mentally kicked herself for it.The woman had ginger hair that was pulled into a messy ponytail at the back of her head and a shirt that matched the vibrant colour of her hair,covered with a worn brown leather jacket trimmed with fur around the neck,it had clearly been patched several times.Her jeans were blue and frayed at the end where her pants met brown leather boots-Defiantly the clothes of a woman who understood manual labour Raven quickly decided.But by far the most noticeable thing about this woman where her bright green eyes that sparkled with amusement as she calmly regarded Raven.

"Um...Hi" Raven choked.She could feel heat rushing to her face,defiantly she dug her nails into her palms for the millionth time that day. 

"Hello you must be the new farmer i'm Robin the local carpenter" The woman said cheerfully as she approached Raven,thrusting her hand out.Hesitantly she shook it and almost flinched as her calloused hands gripped hers in an almost too hard handshake.She seemed nice Raven decided.Everything about her seemed to give off energy it was almost unnerving how happy this woman was.Raven almost envied her.So this was Robin,the carpenter she had hastily wrote to a few weeks back requesting for her to fix up her grandpas old house...at least so it was liveable.

"Raven it's nice to meet you"She replied plastering on her best smile "Was it that obvious that i'm new around here?"she asked with a shaky laugh.

"It's a small town so everyone knows everyone.We don't get many new people here...you're a bit of a celebrity" Robin said with a laugh"Come on the farms this way" Robin turned and began to walk east.Raven stopped and regarded her boxes there was no way she could carry all of them.

"leave them" Robin said as if reading her mind."me and my son will deliver them to your house later you get settled in hon"

"T..thanks but you really don't have to"Raven replied,wary of of the new woman and her kind gestures.

"nonsens" she replied "think of it as a welcoming gift,besides i doubt you will want to carry all those boxes after that journey that tin can is death on wheels" she laughed.Raven caved,after all she was right wasn't she? that thing WAS death on wheels.

"okay thanks" she smiled before following her,pulling her suitcase behind her.

Raven struggled to find something to say so she focused on her surroundings. The faint rustle of the leaves overhead the dirt road beneath her feet the faint singing of birds in the distance it was all so beautiful but also so alien. "It's great to finally meet you hon,though i must admit your letter came as a surprise that old house hadn't been lived in for over a decade!"

"It was a surprise to me honestly I never planned on moving out her until a month ago"Raven grimaced at the memory. Robin regarded her as she led her down the path expertly.

"Figured it was probably a spontaneous decision,not many people are attracted to somewhere so god damn rural"She said whilst grinning."Though your not exactly how i imagined you" she said almost whimsically.

Raven looked down at her converses, jeans and green shirt and laughed "I guess i don't really fit in with the generic farmer stereotype huh?" she grinned.

Robin laughed "No you don't,but I like you.Besides it will be nice to have someone younger in town Yoba knows this town needs it"Robin looked pensive for a moment "You should stop by the saloon tonight and meet some of the townsfolk me and my husband will be there"

Raven thought for a moment,she couldn't put off socialising with other people as much as she wanted to.Unease gripped her and she bit her lip hard. "OK I think i will"

Robin grinned "Great! you wont regret it....oh here we are"

Raven looked around her farm and felt her heart stop.Calling it a mess was an understatement her grandpas farm might have been an amazingly well kept place at some point in it's life but the forest had definitely reclaimed the land.Raven felt her hopes that maybe she could make a living out of this place crumble at the sight.

"Hey" Robin said,noticing her bleak expression "It might be a mess but there is some good soil underneath all of that.With a little dedication you will clean it up in no time" Raven appreciated Robins supportive words but she doubted that just a "little" dedication would cut it.

Robin lead Raven over to the house,and as if on cue a old man in a cap walked out."ah the new farmer" he said enthusiastically he walked off the porch and greeted them both. "I'm Lewis, the Mayor of pelican town"

"Raven" she replied

"So you'r moving into your grandfathers old cottage.Robin here fixed this place up for you it was a bit run down honestly" Lewis said 

"A bit run down?" Robin choked."That place was a dump,i had to install a kitchen and a bathroom.Apparently the man who lived there wasn't a fan of hygiene..."Robin cut herself off due to the glare she was receiving from Lewis.Raven suppressed her own laughter.

"We will leave you to get settled in Raven"Lewis remarked before promptly removing Robin from the premises remarking something about rudeness. "I'll be by later Raven"She called from the perimeter of the property"Oh,and don't forget about the saloon tonight"

Raven sighed and walked inside her house and inspected the empty space that would soon be her kitchen and living room.The emptiness was a strange contrast to the overrun outside.In the weeks before her sudden move she had hastily emailed Robin requesting for her to fix up the decades forgotten cottage,she now recognised that was a good decision on her part if the state of the land surrounding the house was anything to go by.To her left was her kitchen,it was fairly spacious she decided.But what did she know? Her uncle wasn't exactly rich so maybe to the more privileged this was normal.To her right her living room spread,a wide,empty foreboding space.The only furniture was a table with a drooping potted plant and a retro tv. In the corner there were two doorways,presumably leading to her bedroom and bathroom.Dropping her case on the floor she she sighed and got up to inspect the tools and seeds that had been left on the table by mayor Lewis. Determined to make her new life work she gathered the tools and headed outside to begin clearing some land for her crops.Praying she didn't chop her leg off she went to work.

3 hours later Raven lay on the ground,exhausted. How the fuck was she supposed to get this whole farm cleared? She decided that she would plant her seeds tomorrow and headed inside to have a shower.20 minutes later she emerged wearing black ripped jeans a red tartan shirt and the same converses from earlier.She observed herself in the mirror.She looked good she decided her dark brown hair hung in waves down her back and she didn't look like she desperately wanted to sleep. Satisfied she left the house and noted her boxes and made their way onto her front porch silently she thanked Robin and started walking towards town.


	2. Trying but failing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven stops by the saloon and makes some friends-Until she screws it up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guy's,I'm going to get the next chapter out within the next few day's. I've got a bit more editing to do before i'm happy to release it so hang in there.Also thank's for the kudos even though it's not much it really made me happy knowing someone enjoyed my work so thank you xx :)

Raven shuffled from foot to foot outside of the saloon.Just open the fucking door it's not that hard! she told herself.But it was that hard.She could feel her stomach churning at the thought of trying to get to know new people especially after...no she wasn't about to start thinking about the past.If she didn't hurry up it would be too late...hell she wouldn't be surprised if Robin had already headed home by now because of how long it took her to find the damn saloon.Who knew such a small town could be so confusing she'd spent at least half an hour trying to decide witch direction to head in from the town squre. Involuntarily she shivered,it might be early spring but winters cold still had it's grip on the temperature.She dug her nails into the palms of her hand's and took a deep breath "Don't fuck it up" She whispered,took and walked into the saloon.

The sound of music and laughter filled her ears and she glanced around the room.There were more people than she expected and she felt panic well in her chest.A mixture of wood,beer and food reached her nose and the welcoming familiarity if it calmed her nerves slightly."Raven! you made it" Robin walked up to her and pulled her into a hug"I'll get you a drink" she smiled,leaving as quickly as she arrived.Raven was about to refuse until she realised that she had 500 gold to her name and alcohol would probably stop her hands from shaking.Robin walked to the tall,polished wooden bar and conversed with a kindly looking bartender with a handle bar moustache. Raven leaned against the wall"thank Yoba no one just witnessed my mini breakdown" she sighed she already felt shitty enough without the whole town thinking that she was a freak.

Raven took the opportunity to do some 'people watching' as Chloe called it.Lewis sat at a table with a woman,they seemed close she decided the woman was leaning on Lewis's shoulder laughing something about the way she gazed at him told her they were more than friends. Nearby a man with long hair ate with a woman with ginger hair that was braided over her shoulder she had kind features she seemed to be the easygoing type.Pam,the bus driver sat at the bar she looked like she was already shitfaced and seemed to be arguing with a bear statue in the corner.Raven suppressed a giggle,wondering who thought it would be a good idea to allow her to be a bus driver.The saloon itself was charming,in a old school wild west movie kind of way.It felt warm and welcoming and was obviously cared for despite being old.In the corner there was a jukebox that was flicking through a multitude of songs and to the right of it a swing door segregated the saloon from the rest of the building.The wooden floors were the coulour of honey and polished to perfection along with the bar.

"Here you go" Robin said thrusting a beer into Ravens hands "The best beer in pelican town"

"Why do i get the feeling that this is the only beer in pelican town?" She smirked

"Shhhhh" she said with a wink "don't spoil the moment kiddo"

Despite Ravens resentment for being called kiddo she took a swig before Robin could notice the tremor in her hands and was pleasantly surprised to find how delicious the beverage was.

"Woah...I take it back this is amazing"Raven said between swigs

.

"Told you" Robin said with a slight nudge "You city folk don't know what your missing"

"I never got the chance to thank you for fixing up my grandfarthers old cottage,I got the impression it was in a pretty bad state"

Robin laughed."Bad is an understatement".She said with a grin."But i should be thanking you,I was glad for the work round here it's hard to come by"

"One of the downfalls of living in the middle of nowhere".Raven smiled.

"You know it kid".She replied."Come,meet my husband"

Robin pulled Raven over to a tall man wearing a blue shirt and a pants held up by a black,buckled belt."This is my husband,Demetrius"Robin proclaimed.Demetrius held his hand out to Raven and she gladly shook it,however he seemed to be scrutinising rather than welcoming her.This unnerved Raven. "Raven" she replied "It's great to meet you"Demetrius nodded in response before Robin started to steer her into a different section of the saloon. 

Robin laughed"Don't worry about Dem,probably thinking about his next experiment,Come on I think Sebby's,my son is here with Sam and Abby" Before Raven could protest Robin pulled Raven into a small room not far from the bar. 

"I need to get back to Demetrius,have fun!"

Robin left.Have fun? Raven thought.Like i'm a child on a play date?Raven fought the urge to run out of the saloon right then and there.She leaned against the door frame hoping that would keep her from having a panic attack and at least give her a more chilled out vibe.She knew that Robin meant well after all she had no idea that she had anxiety to the point she had to give herself a pep talk to just socialise.Don't fuck it up Don't fuck it up she pleaded with herself.

The room had some arcade machines in it that were obviously outdated but fitted in with the retro vibe of the bar. and a pool table where two boy's were playing a game of pool.There was a tall blond boy with blue eyes wearing a orange shirt and a threadbare blue jacket who,if his distressed demeanour was anything to go by was loosing to a pale boy with black hair that matched with his black jeans and hoodie he was smirking as he bent over the table with an air of confidence a lion might posses before it ate a stray puppy and hit the ball with a loud clack,potting it with ease.In the corner there was a purple haired girl wearing a navy blue shirt with a blue jacket that fell past her waist who was watching the game with a bored expression like she had done so hundreds of times before.She glanced up and saw Raven standing in the door way and her eyebrows arched into an inquisitive stare.

"Hey" She smiled,clearly excited to not the only female"You must be the new farmer" the boys turned their attention to her and Raven instantly regretted coming to the saloon at all.She swallowed hard before responding.

"Yeah, though 'farmer' might be a bit of an overstatement being as i don't know what the fuck i'm doing, the names Raven"She answered in what she hoped was a carefree tone.

The girl grinned " Abigail and the one who is currently failing miserably at pool is Sam and that's Sebastian" Sebastian just nodded in her general direction.Sam glared at Abigail.

"Abigail! now she's going to think i'm shit at pool" He groaned

"That's because you are" Sebastian smirked making no attempt to make eye contact with Raven.Great.

"NOT helping Seb" He replied. Raven laughed.

"You two need to get a room you argue like an old married couple"Abigali remarked earning her a glare from both Sam and Sebastian. 

"Sam's been trying to beat Sebastian since we were kid's and he still wont accept that he is shit at the game"Abigail said."And Sebastian has way too much fun kicking his ass so it's an endless cycle"Abigale rose from the sofa and pulled Raven into the room.Upon Abigale grabbing her wrist she tensed but she hoped no one noticed.

Sam gave Abigail the bird and turned to Raven "So where you from?"

"uuhh Zuzu city" Raven bit her lip. I really need a cigarette she thought.

"No shit really? me too" he said in an awed voice.

"Sam you moved here when you were two you know as much about the city as we do"Abigail said

Sebastian laughed. Raven glanced up at Sebastian and there eye's met for a second,she shivered and pulled away from his gaze.

"How old are you? you seem pretty young to be taking over a farm" Abigail asked."Always imagined farmers to be old wrinkly old men with drinking problems"Sam shot her a look that could only be described as a warning.

"What i'm curious!"Abigail said with an innocent bat of her eyelids.Raven fidgeted and looked down at her almost empty glass.

"I turned 19 last Fall"She replied with a shrug trying to ignore all the painful memories that threatened to overwhelm her..no don't think about it they are gone now she told herself,no point dwelling on the past.

Sam looked like he wanted to die and Sebastian and Abigail burst out laughing.Raven grew nervous thinking she had said something wrong and fell back onto the sofa."Awww guess your going to have to deal with being the baby a while longer Sam" Abigail said.Sam turned red. Raven looked down at her clenched fists and relaxed them revealing four half moon shaped cuts on each hand. Raven wiped the blood away on her jeans and decided she needed another beer or a cigarette or both but the prospect of walking back to the bar with their being so many people seemed terrifying so instead she changed the subject.

"Baby?" Raven asked raising and curious eyebrow.

" Sam is the only one of us that hasn't turned 19 yet"Abigail replied.

"And you seem to make a point of reminding me of it" He groaned Raven rested her head on her hands and watched the boy's play pool,It brought back bittersweet memories of Zuzu when Raven and her small group of friends would play pool together.Usually when they played pool however the night usually ended with them getting shitfaced or high most the time both.The thought made her smile.Then Chloe came crashing into her mind,she pushed the thought away.

"So, Raven something has been bothering me about you" Shit she thought,here comes the interrogation "Why would you leave the city for here of all places?"

...Blood curdling screams echoed around her.The sound of a gunshot in the forest.Chloe.Chloe screaming.Shit I can't find her."Chloe!" Raven scream not that it would do any good.Why did she follow her?.Oh no pleas Yoba I can't loose anyone else.....I can't....I can't..."CHLOE" Raven screamed again but the only thing that answered was her own voice echoing throughout the forest.....The smell of the hospital made her feel sick.She stared at her blood soaked clothe's....Chloe's blood.My fault.My fault.My fault.

Raven scrambled off the sofa the three friends were staring at her.She could feel their eyes boring into her. "I...I have to go" She stuttered through gasps of air and rushed out the door,through the crowded barroom and ran out of the saloon. The cool night air turned the sweat on her body cold and made her shiver.She ran towards the farm her feet hammering against the cobblestone paths and even though her lungs screamed for her to stop she didn't, not until she made it into her house and collapsed against the door a shivering gasping mess.And for the first time in 6 month's she allowed herself to cry.

The new girl...Raven sat on the sofa talking to Sam and Abigail.She's from Zuzu city, why the hell anyone would leave Zuzu for this place seemed beyond crazy but everyone to their own i guess not like he cared anyway. Something was strange about her though...the way she clenched her fists in her lap until her knuckles went white and how her back was pressed against the sofa gave him the impression that she wanted to disappear despite her smile that never seemed to go further than her mouth.He turned back to the game and potted another ball much to Sams dissatisfaction but he couldn't shake the feeling that something was off with Raven but he couldn't put his finger on it. "So,Raven something has been bothering me about you why would you leave the city for here of all places?" Abigail asked.He looked at her,he was curious too after all but she looked...terrified her breathing became ragged and she looked frantic. "Raven? Raven are you OK?" Abigail said,her hand placed on her shoulder.No response."Raven?" Suddenly she got up and headed for the door She glanced around the room like she was lost "I..I have to go" She stuttered before leaving.He knew he shouldn't care but something about the look of helplessness and fear in her eyes made him care.Something was very wrong.


	3. Friends?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven makes a trip into town and gets herself into another bad situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back :) Hope you enjoy this chapter I know I enjoyed writing it.

Sitting on her porch Raven took a drag of her cigarette as she gazed at the horizon. It was barely dawn and the a cold breeze wrapped around her shoulders and made her shiver.She assessed the damage she had done the night before.How the hell had she managed to fuck it all up so spectacularly in a matter of minutes.Abigail,Sam and Sebastian probably thought that she was some king of freak now...not that she blamed them.She was still trying to put the pieces together.One second she was in the saloon the next she was with Chloe.What could she pass it off as? She froze.Why the fuck did she care what anybody thought of her?Why did she want people to like her.She knew what came with friendship....more pain....she couldn't get close to anyone she couldn't if she did it would happen again...no...no no no no

"Fuck!" Raven tossed the cigarette.Good work dip-shit you just burnt yourself.Raven stood up and paced up and down her porch."What am i doing?".Sucking on her finger she leaned back against her house and scanned her filed and tried to diced the best way to plant her parsnips,I mean she was supposedly a farmer now right? And she had to admit she liked the valley,it was the opposite of the city.Here people cared about who you were instead of being just another cog in the machine.Here you mattered and the feeling was almost disorientating.Straightening,she opened the door to her house and headed inside.

Raven grabbed a granola bar from he suitcase and unwrapped it,It wasn't much but what could a girl do?15 parsnip seeds she counted "I should buy some more from pierres" The alarm clock on Raven's bedside table read 5:47AM. There was no chance she would go back to sleep now.She grabbed her hoe,watering can and parsnip seeds and headed outside to begin her chores. Just like the day before her muscles began to protest.It wasn't like she was out of shape or anything but her body was not used to this amount of labor.Deciding that the best approach would be to plant her parsnips in rows of five she hoed the appropriate amount of land and began planting.This was a lot easier she decided.Despite the crisp early morning air sweat beaded on her forehead and she thanked Yoba her grandfather was modern enough to have a shower.Raven then filled her rusty watering can in the pond and began watering her crops.She found it difficult to keep the watering can steady and found her arms shaking from the strain.Once she was finished she stood back and admired her work-sure it was a bit messy but at least all her limbs were still attached.She placed her tools so that they were leaning against her porch and headed inside to take a cold shower. 

The clock now read 9:23AM. Pierres store wouldn't be open for a while still but her shack was making her stir-crazy.She shoved her feet into her ratty converses and headed out the door.Hopefully not many people were out yet she was starting to feel the effects of her screwed sleep schedule and didn't feel like dealing with people yet.Walking past the bus stop she carried on west towards the town and then turned south in the direction of the saloon.A man walked past her wearing Joja co uniform and by the looks of it he was nursing a hangover.She could understand why though if he was working in that hellhole,they really were every where-kinda like a fungus.She had worked at Joja before herself it hadn't lasted long though.For some reason they thought that telling a woman who asked if strawberries were vegan to 'kindly piss off'was antisocial behavior.oh well you can't win them all.Raven looked at her watch.10:18AM,she turned back in the direction of the store "might as well get my human interaction of the day over with" She whispered and stuffed her hand's into her pockets.

Raven left the store with  7 bags of cauliflower seeds and a headache.How the hell did that guy have so much to talk about.Granted it was all promoting himself and his merchandise but still.Raven started to walk towards the beach,she had heard that the town had one and was intrigued being as she had never seen one herself.Under a tree not far from her Sam,Abigail and Sebastian sat.Shit.Shoving her hands into her pockets and ducking her head down she prayed that they wouldn't see her walk past.It seemed like she was in the clear until

 

"Hey,Raven!"Crap.Turning around raven waved in their direction.

 

"Hi"She called back.And realized that it was Sam that had seen her.

 

"Why don't you come over here"He beckoned and noded towards Sebastian and Abigail who were siting in the shade of the tree.Sebastian was gazing at the river not really taking any notice to what was happening around him.His black hair fell over his face untidily but he didn't seem to care.Abigail was watching Raven. 

 

"Actually i'm kinda bu.."She began

 

"No I insist"He said as he got up and pulled her over towards the group and made her sit down.Great the only people she didn't want to confront today. Awkwardly she looked around feeling more out of place than ever.She could see why they hung out here it was quiet and almost completely shielded away from the prying eyes of strangers.

 

After a while Abigail broke the silence"Were you okay last night you kind of scared us there"Abigail said with genuine worry.Sebastian was watching her with a weird expression.What the fuck was his problem.Raven retrieved a cigarette and lighter from her pocket and placed it between her lip's, hoping that her shaking hands wasn't noticeable as she lit it.

 

"Um...you know just new people nerves"She replied carefully.Abigail looked skeptical but let it go.Sam however was staring at her cigarette.Raven raised an eyebrow at him amused.

"You smoke"He said.

"How observant of you"Raven replied with a grin.He turned red.And looked away.

"I just didn't think you were the type"At this Raven laughed.

"Believe me"She said in between drags"Anything you can think of I have probably smoked it"Sam grinned but didn't press the subject.Sebastian was still observing her.She ignored his stare and watched the river that ran nearby them,she refused to let him know that he bothered her.

 

"You should come to the saloon with us again sometime"Abigail said glancing at Sebastian.And then turning back to Raven."We could make a night of it"Raven could fell herself getting more and more tense.As if sensing her uncertainty Abigail said"It's getting boring watching Sam and Sebastian play pool all the time it would be cool to have another female presence in the room"

Sam scoffed"whats that supposed to mean"Though he delivered it with a playful nudge. "It means that I find it boring watching Sebastian wipe the floor with you every Friday"Abigail answered.Sam mumbled something obscene and glared at Abigail. 

Raven thought for a moment."OK,but i'm not making any promises"She flicked her spent cigarette away and got up.She needed to get out of this situation fast.

"I should probably go"She said turning away.Abigail and Sam said good bye and Sebastian carried on pretending that she didn't exist.Great.She turned back towards the farm,her previous desire to go to the beach now gone.After a minute or so her breathing was slowly returning to normal and she could feel her muscles relaxing.Why couldn't she just be normal?Anyone else would have jumped at the chance to spend an evening with the three of them but all she felt was dread.

 

 


End file.
